Willow Potter
by Navy Snyder
Summary: Willow, Fem!Harry, sends evidence of her life at the Dursley's before a Recital, and then gets sent to live with relatives she didn't know she had in a different country. Will her new family be able to help her, and will she be able to help her new cousin?
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is the first story I am posting here. Constructive criticism is OK, flames shall be ignored.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the OC's.

Name: Willow Jasmine Potter. Age: 7. Gender: Female.

Looks: Floor-length black hair with fiery red highlights, normally put into a high ponytail. Bright Emerald green eyes, naturally tanned skin. Willow has the height of a small 5 year old, with a malnourished gymnast build. Lightning bolt scar over her right eye. Diagonal jagged scar on back going from right hip to left shoulder. Upper torso covered with various other scars/open wounds/bruises that are able to be hid by her clothing.

Clothes: Second hand school uniforms. Cousins cast offs, fashioned into dresses.

Family: Parents were killed when Willow was 15 months old. She was then given to 'maternal aunt' against parents wishes less than a day after they were killed. Maternal Aunt and her family severely abuse Willow (non-sexual abuse), and treat her like a slave while expecting her to be the best in the extra-curricular activities they force her into, while keeping her grades to an acceptable level, and finish her cousins homework.

Likes: High Places, Dancing, Gymnastics, Games, Pranks, Free Running, Singing, Playing Instruments, Languages, Learning about Different Cultures, Pranks, Confusing People and more.

Dislikes: The Dursley Family, the color pink, older cousin's hand-me-downs and more.

Other: Willow is extremely smart both book smart and street smart, though she only shows enough to pass school and escape the worst punishments when she can, while she works on getting enough evidence to be removed from the Dursley family, even if they try to lie, or bribe the cops, judge, and social workers. Most of Private Drive have come to their senses about the Dursley's and how they truly are, and not the act that they put on. Rest in the Story.

Start!

Willow's: POV.

"Girl, wake up! You have chores that you need to finish before your music recital, then you have to cook dinner, and prep for tomorrow's breakfast!" The shrill voice of your 'aunt' Petunia sounded as the door to your 'room' was yanked open, cutting through your dreams and scarring you awake. "I'm coming Aunt Petunia" You said as you quickly sat up in your cot, being sure to hide any evidence that you had collected over the past two years with your 'blankets' and violin case. You quickly left your room getting smacked across the face and getting told "Don't talk back to your betters." Soon your chores were finished along with your morning beating. 

You took a quick shower, and changed into your school uniform, which was your best set of clothing, and grabbed your violin case which you had shoved your evidence into, making sure not to damage it. You planned on mailing it anonymously to the press, Scotland Yard (instead of the local law enforcement whose head was dirty, you included evidence of that too.) the Queen and Parliament (you didn't think that anything would come from it, but you never know.), and a few other places, including the company that your uncle works for, and some of their associates. You were going to send it from the community center post box while waiting for your turn to play. Even though you didn't show it you were terrified the entire ride to the community center, terrified that the Dursley family would find out, and that you would get the ever living daylights beaten out of you, for trying to escape. You didn't calm down until you had put the envelopes into the post box all the while wishing, 'Please let this work. Please let me be safe.' 

You were soon back behind stage with the other contestants doing your breathing exercises trying to calm yourself down, and just thinking about the notes that you would need to play, and the message that you wanted to convey over the sound to the violin with the song you were going to play. All too soon you were called onstage to play your piece, and you did so, as you thought about your home life, about being ignored for no reason, the sadness that you never seem to be able to get rid of, as you played you thought off different memories in your life where you were hurt, or just wanted someone to help you, to rescue you, only for you to be ignored, and pushed to the side, as people believed what your so called family spread about you, even with evidence to the contrary staring at them in the face. 

You played for the full 10 minutes that you were allotted, not paying attention to what was around you until you heard the alarm telling you to stop. You opened your eyes and brought down your violin, looking at the sea of shocked and guilty eyes that were staring back at you, from the judges and the crowd, the only people who didn't look like that was your relatives, they just looked extremely bored about what was going on. You gave a curtsy and that seemed to snap everyone out of their stupor and they surged to their feet and gave you a standing ovation. You once again gave a small curtsy before you walked off stage and to the waiting area where you got another ovation but this time from the other competitors from the school district recital, the first second and third place winners would then go to refinal, than to state until finally hitting nationals. 

You had only made it to regionals before, and got your first 'beating of your life time' at the age of 5. All too soon all competitors were on stage waiting to find out who got the first three places. "In third place we have Alex Polkins." The announcer called out and soon the older brother of Dudley's friend Piers stepped out. "In second place we have Marie Peterson." Marie was the older sister of another of Dudley's friends. All of Dudley's friends had at least one older sibling, and they along with their other family members besides their parents disagree with their friendship with Dudley, unfortunately the parents of said friends believe everything that the older Dursley's and their son say about you, and so allow their young boys to be friends with Dudley, even if they were constantly in detention. "And in first place we have Willow Potter." The announcer said, breaking you out of your thought, and causing you to step out and stand with the two secondary schoolers, once again being the youngest person to make it to regionals for your district, seeing as how it is normally those who were 10 or older who make it higher then just the district. You looked even younger than you normally do as you stood by the two 13 year-olds, with a crowd of students ages 5 to 18 behind you, because even if you were seven, when looking at those around you, you looked like you were a small five year-old. 

After the picture of you three was taken for the local paper, you walked over to Mr. O'Cress, the music teacher for Stonewall primary school and Stonewall secondary school, to get the information handouts of the Regional Competitions, before you walked over to your respective families, where Alex and Marie were congratulated, and you were just roughly grabbed while Vernon started to drag you out of the building, but was stopped when Mrs. Polkins said, "We should all head out for a congratulatory dinner, and it will give time for Dudley, Piers, and Malcome to play while Alex, Marie and Potter talk about what they should play for Regionals, because it seems this year they need to play a classical piece together." Both your aunt and uncle were about to say no when Dudley ran (waddled you thought) to his friends all of them talking about eating at a place that they all loved going to, but you and their elder siblings all hated. 

"How about Willow, Marie and Alex decide where we eat because it's their congratulatory dinner, not spoiled brat's going out to eat because they threw a tantrum like a 2 year-old, and all their parents want to do is shut them up, instead of giving them a good but whooping." Piers's grandfather said as he glared at the three youngest male's of the group, along with the others from Marie's and Alex's family's besides their parents. "Dad." Mrs. Polkins said seeming affronted, but at the same time thoughtful, before everyone but the boy's, the elder Dursley's and the Peterson's all agreed. Both Marie and Alex then spoke up and said, "How about Halia's, the new Italian place?" They said it at the same time, almost like they had rehearsed it, but the shock on both of their faces proved that it wasn't. "What do you say Willow?" Ben, Piers and Alex's older brother asked. "That sounds good." You softly said, flinching a bit as Vernon's grip on your arm got stronger. "Then let's go, Willow you're riding with me, we are going to need to pick a good outfit that isn't our school uniform. I'd like all of us to match, we can decide Alex's after ours is picked out, so you will need to come to my place a few days a week, and then all three of us need to practice the piece we will decide to do." Marie said as she quickly got you out of your uncle's hold and then dragged you to her parent's car.

The night for you was the best night of your life that you could remember, you actually got to eat, and you stored some food away for later without anyone knowing, though as soon as you got back to the house, and you stored your violin and extra food, you were given a beating for 'acting out of your station in life' was what they said. You just thought that it was because they had to treat you like a regular human, and not the thing beneath their feet, that they normally though you were to save face with the parents of Dudley's friends, along with setting up dates and times for you to work at Alex's and Marie's houses, and at the Dursley house tol, for the practice of the piece that they had to play, which meant more time that they needed to treat you like a human, and that they would need to feed you when Alex and Marie were over, because they were older and would notice their lies about why you weren't eating.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: Sorry that it has taken so long to update. Had some family drama and a move going on.

I don't own anything besides my OC's. Constructive Criticism is appreciated, flames will be ignored.

Because school wasn't starting for another two weeks, Alex, Marie and Willow were going to meet at the park to practice, unless it was raining then they were going to meet at Marie's house because it was the closest to the park, and it was the halfway point to both the Dursley's house and Alex's house. For the next two days after the recital Willow's routine was wake up, make breakfast, get beat, do chores, get beat, run to the park with her violin, play with Alex and Marie, eat lunch that Alex and Marie were willing to share, play some more, go back to the Dursley's, do more chores, get beat, make dinner, get beat until they threw her into the cupboard under the stairs after they made her clean up the mess, and clean herself up, and then she went to bed. While the beatings happened more often, they weren't as bad as they normally were, so that Willow could still go and play with Alex and Marie in the park, though she was limping badly, and was visibly exhausted throughout the day, but Willow was able to pass that off as rolling her ankle, and sleeping badly.

Willow knew that her wounds would normally heal within a day or two while she was asleep, just leaving scars behind, but she knew that if something did come of her letters, she would need more than scars as evidence, and being scared that the Dursley's were going to find out what Willow had done, thus not getting as much sleep as she normally would, it began affecting her ability to heal. The pain that Willow was dealing with paid off.

On a bright Sunday morning after people got back from Church, Alex, Marie, and Willow were practicing the group piece, as the adults were sitting in lawn chairs under the shade of a tree talking about random things, and Dudley, Piers and Malcolm were grouped up together talking about something as the kept taking glances at Willow with a weird gleam in their eyes. The group of people was in the front yard of the Dursley household, enjoying the nice Sunday morning.

As Willow's group was taking a break from practice, she got up with a tray of empty glasses, and an empty pitcher to go and refill with Marie following behind Willow to help her with the doors. What neither Marie nor Willow was expecting was for Dudley, Piers, and Malcome to suddenly run inside, loudly talking about grabbing something from Dudley's room, roughly pushing Willow out of the way so that they could enter before either Willow or Marie did, causing Willow to fall to the ground, dropping the tray and thankfully not breaking the glasses, but it did cause her to cry out in pain, and the Polkin and Peterson parents to surge to their feet and yell their youngest son's names in shock and anger.

They start to apologize to Vernon and Petunia about how their boys were acting. The outrage they had at their youngest children's behavior turned to horrified shock and disbelief as Petunia and Vernon waved off their concerns with a "Boys will be boys". Marie was helping Willow sit back up and checking you over while that was happening, only to gasp in shock when she saw that Willow's head was bleeding, "MOM, DAD HELP!" Marie yelled out, but it was drowned out by loud sirens going off.

The screeching of tires along with the sirens welcomed the arrival of 4 police cars, and 2 ambulances came down the street and stopping in front of Number 4 Privet Drive. All of the racket had caused others in the neighborhood to come out to their front yards to see what was going on.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own anything but my OC's.

On to the story!

Vernon's face turned puce as he stood up and started blustering, going on about why there were police and medics causing a scene in front of his house. He was silenced when one of the officers stepped out of the Police Cruiser and said in a loud and clear voice, "Vernon and Petunia Dursley you are under arrest for Child Abuse, Child Slavery, Bribery, Embezzling Funds, Fraud, Aiding and Abetting the Kidnapping of a Pear of the Realm, Illegal Imprisonment of a Pear of the Realm, and Much More." The Officer said, as the Polkin and Peterson parents moved away from the Dursley parents with horrified faces, their expressions being mirrored by those who have left their homes, to see what was going on.

"We have done nothing of what you accuse us of." Vernon said as he moved towards the house, as Willow and Marie watched what was going on in a daze from the doorstep, neither Willow or Marie realizing how close Vernon had gotten until he roughly shoved Marie away, and grabbed Willow by her arm, causing both girls to give a cry of pain. "Dursley, let go of Lady Potter and move away from her and her friend." The officer yelled out, causing Willow's and everyone else's eyes to widen in shock, but everyone snapped out of it as Vernon picked Willow up by her arm, a loud snap coming from the arm.

"This is no Lady, this is just a freak, who is good for nothing more than waiting on my family hand and foot, and as soon as she is older for us to whore out after my boy and his friends have their way with her!" Vernon yelled out, ignoring Willow who was crying out in pain, because Vernon was swinging her around like a rag doll, before he lot her go. Causing her to fly 3-feet in the air before she smacked down to the ground with a sickening thud, a small scream tearing from her lips before her vision went black as her head struck the ground last.

Alex couldn't take his eye's off of the broken form of the little girl he and Marie had started to see as a younger sibling being carted into the ambulance, while Marie was getting looked over by some paramedics. The officers, who Alex noted were from the Scotland Yard, restrained all three Dursley's as his and Marie's younger brothers were getting questioned, after the officer's received permission from his and Marie's parents to do so.

Alex didn't notice an officer walk up to him, until he felt a hand on his shoulder, causing Alex to look up into the eye's of the officer. "Can you answer some questions for me son? Afterwards we will get you and your friend to the hospital that Lady Potter was taken to, so that you two can get some information about her condition." The officer said as he kneeled down so that he was eye level with Alex. Alex nodded his head and said, "Yeah." as he stared down at the keyboard. Neither the Officer or Alex noticed the reported that was near by, starting to pay a little more attention to what was going on.

"Tell me all that you can about Lady Potter's life with the Dursley's and the Dursley's themselves." The officer said. Alex nodded, took a breath and started to talk, "I first met Willow a few weeks after she started Primary with my brother, and Dudley. She was being chased by Dudley, my little brother, Marie's little brother and a few other boys, who are now known as Dudley's Gang in school. Me and My group of friends, along with Marie's group of friends and the other boy's brother's stepped in to stop it. None of us agreeing with what they were doing. This happened every day during recess, my brother told me that it was a game Dudley had set up whenever they had visited the Dursley house, they called it 'Willow Hunting'.

All of the upper years have started stepping in at this time, and segregating Dudley and his gang from the other student, and Willow to stop them from hurting anyone, as when none of Dudley's gang could catch Willow, they went after the other students that were in their year group, or younger. We have all tried to tell our parents about it, even the teachers have tried, but our parents believed the lies that the Dursley's spread about Willow. A lot of other parent's believed it until they saw first hand Dudley and his Gang beating on either their children of kids younger than themselves. But our parents just turned a blind eye, even though it was obvious to everyone else that the little monster that was causing so many problems wasn't Willow, but Dudley Dursley…"

Alex just talked, spilling everything from Willow's treatment, to how various people have tried to help, and how there were some teachers who had been fired for bringing attention to CPS, only to get told to stop trying to ruin the reputation of the Dursley's. By the time Alex was done talking he was emotionally drained, and just wanted to make sure that Willow was finally getting all the help that she needed. Once again neither the officer nor Alex realizing that there was a reporter by them and recording everything that Alex was saying.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Sorry it took so long to update.

I don't own Harry Potter or Katekyo Hitman Reborn, besides my oc's.

It took an hour for Alex to tell everything he could to the officer, giving as much information that he could to the officer. When Alex was done talking the Officer talked to Alex and Marie's parents about giving both Alex and Marie a ride to the hospital that Willow had been taken to.

Both sets of parents gave their consents, telling the officer that they would follow after they got all the information on what was going on with their younger children.

Alex and Marie got in the back of the officer's cruiser and after a half hour ride they arrived at the hospital. Alex and Marie were shocked to see their grandparents waiting for them, but it was soon explained that their parents had called them. Alex's grandfather explained that they were there to wait with Alex and Marie until they got some information on Willow's condition, or it became too late.

Both Alex and Marie gave their grandparents a hug and each set of grandparents held their grandchild, giving them the comfort that they didn't know they needed until then. Both Marie and Alex felt the adrenaline leaving their system, along with their shock at what they had witnessed, leaving them feeling emotionally drained.

It was 2 hours before either Alex's parents or Marie's parents showed up, along with Alex's and Marie's older siblings.

"Well it looks like both Piers and Malcom are getting put into a juvenile detention center; they will be there until their trial, along with the rest of their gang of hooligans. They will also be required to see a specialist at least once a week to talk about what has happened. Alex you will be seeing on also as you were there when everything went down." Mrs. Polkins said as she sat down by her father, and took Alex into her embrace.

Mr. Peterson nodded his head and said, "It will be the same for you Marie, for the same reason as Alex."

It was another 20 Minutes later that a doctor came out with some news.

"Lady Potter is in our Pediatric ICU right now, we have the general of what she was put through but we will need to wait for her to wake up to find out everything that has happened to her at the hands of her so called relatives. You will be able to see her from the window to her room, but you will not be able to go into her room at this point in time. Her room is on the third floor, room number 3180 on the right side of the hallway." The doctor had said all of that in a monotone voice, causing slight shock to the school kids, while the adults and seniors seemed to expect it.

"And that kids is what happens when one works around death all day, trying to save people's lives. Now let's go and visit your friend before we go home to get some rest." Alex's Grandfather said, causing the group to nod their heads.

After the group found Willow's room and they watched her for a few minutes they headed out of the hospital, and to their respective homes.

Alex and Marie visited Willow every day for at least an hour, before they went home. They also visited a specialist once a week, the time spent no longer than 2 hours but no less than a half hour. And that was their routine until school started up.

It was a week into the new school year, on the first Saturday of the school year, when Alex got a phone call. Alex lighting up when he heard Willow's voice over the phone.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own anything else but the OC's and Plot.

Author Note: Sorry it took so long to post a new chapter. I have 45 hand written pages for this story, and before I post a new chapter I am revising not only the lay out of the chapter but the wording. I started writing this story before 2016, and as I go through the older things that I have written, I change a few things through the chapter/page and it makes everything flow differently then how it was originally written. The first four chapters I had completed quickly, but with my job and getting other ideas for new stories I have not paid as much attention to this story as I should have. Within the next few day's to a week I will be posting a new story(at the very least the main character's bio). Once again I am sorry that it has taken this long to post a new chapter.

START!

"Alex, phone call for you!" Mr. Polkin's called to his middle son, on a semi cloudy Saturday morning. "Coming Dad." Alex replied as he got up from the kitchen table where he was going over some homework that he received that week. "Good morning, this is Alex." Alex said when he was handed the phone.

"Alex can you and Marie be here when I am being questioned about my life with the Dursley's?" Willows voice sounded over the phone to Alex who lit up upon hearing the voice of his "little sister" for the first time since she was brought to the hospital that terrible day.

"Of course I will be there for you Willow, and I have no doubt that Marie will agree as well. What time should I be there?" Alex asked as he started to get ready. "1000 this morning, that is when they told me that they were going to move me out of the ICU. They only gave me 20 minutes to make this call and I still need to call Marie. So you will be there at 10?"

After Alex had reassured Willow that he would be there and goodbye's were said, Alex waited for Willow to hang up the phone, before he too hung up. Alex then ran into the kitchen to tell his family the good news, and asked to leave and get to the hospital as soon as possible. Before Alex and his family left though, Alex ran up to his shared room, and grabbed some money that he had been saving up to get a new game. But Alex decided to use a part of the money to get Willow her own stuffed animal.

Alex had found out from his little brother Piers when the family visited him in the detention center that the Dursley's have never given Willow any toy of her own. And any toy that she had won at school was either taken and given to Dudley or it was taken and thrown out in the trash.

"Can we stop at the toy store to get Willow a get well gift?" Alex asked as he ran down the stairs seeing that there was still 2.5 hours left before they had to be at the hospital. "That is fine Alex. Marie's parents just called and we both decided to get a few things for Willow. Such as a few toy's, a bag, a pair of shoes, a change of cloths, and something for her to draw or color with/on so that she won't get to bored in the hospital.

Marie's family decided to go with a toy, bag, shoes, underthings, and some coloring books. So we will go with a toy, a change of cloths and coloring utensils. Now we are off to the toy store before we get the cloths!" MR. Polkins said, as he led Alex and his wife out of the house, the rest of the family staying behind so as not to cause a chaotic gathering at any of the stores or the hospital.


End file.
